This invention relates to cold shipping and storage containers and specifically to a cold pack for keeping beverage kegs cold during transportation, storage, and use.
Beverage kegs are typically chilled in ice baths in wash tubs, trash barrels, or the like. Such tubs or barrels are generally not provided by the beverage suppliers because of the expense and storage problems, and to the cusumer they are relatively expensive, especially in light of the occasional use they receive. The tubs or trash barrels are also unsightly at parties and other social functions and occupy a lot of space.
The key in the ice bath is very unwieldly and difficult to transport. The tub or barrel and the ice bath add significantly to the weight of the already heavy keg. The tub or barrel also add significantly to the size and bulk of the keg, a problem that is compounded by the fact that the tub or barrel usually must be kept upright. There is also the problem of leakage or spillage of the melting ice and of condensation of the exterior of the tub or barrel, and the ice must be continuously replenished as it melts. Even after the keg is emptied, the tub or barrel must be transported and stored.
To minimize many of these difficulties, the kegs are often transported separately and chilled at the location of consumption. However, the contents may be adversely affected by such temperature variations. Some beverages such as beer may spoil or become contaminated if not maintained at the proper temperature. Furthermore, the contents may not reach the desired temperature before consumption. Finally, the problems of dealing with the tub or barrel, and the leakage or spillage of melting ice are only postponed, not eliminated.
The kegs are subject to a lot of abuse, even normal wear and tear in transporting and using the kegs takes a heavy toll, limiting their useful life.
One attempt to alleviate some of the problems of dealing with beverage kegs is shown in McCallun, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,875, which discloses a flexible bag that can hold a beverage keg, the bag having a plurality of side pockets for holding ice against the keg. This device does not solve many of the difficulties just discussed. Because of the thin walls required to make the bag flexible and permit heat transfer between the keg and the pockets of refrigerant, a large quantity of refrigerant would be needed to offset the influx of heat through the bag. This would increase the expense and add to the weight of the bag. At the several points where the keg was separated from the atmosphere by just the bag, heat could be conducted directly to the keg. The thin bag walls could also leak refrigerant and would permit condensation on the exterior surface of the bag. Furthermore, any movement of the keg or bag would cause the bag to act as a bellows, blowing out the cold interior air and sucking in warm ambient air.
The applicant has invented a cold pack for keeping beverage kegs cold during transportation, storage, and use, one that solves the many problems of the prior art. The cold pack comprises an inexpensive, lightweight, stiff walled insulating container for the keg having a tightfitting lid. The stiff walls prevent the bellows action encountered with flexible containers. The insulating walls minimize heat transfer from the atmosphere. The container is shaped to closely conform to the shape of the keg. This establishes a thin shell of air surrounding the keg, which enhances the insulating capability of the container because of air's low heat transfer capacity. The container also closely conforms to the keg to eliminate large air pockets, like those that would be found in the corners of square boxes, to prevent the formation of cells of convective air currents that would transfer heat from the container walls to the keg. The container is preferrably sized so that the walls do not contact the keg to prevent direct conduction of heat from the container to the keg.
The container has an inexpensive, light-weight, stiff, insulating lid with downwardly depending sides that effect a tight fit with the container. The lid and container interfit such that there is a thin shell of air between the lid and the keg to minimize convective and conductive heat transfer. The center of the lid is provided with a removable center panel aligned with the value in the keg. Removal of the panel allows access to the valve so that a spigot can be attached to dispense the contents of the keg. The size of the removable center panel is as small as possible to minimize the influx of heat when it is removed.
Because of the double insulation of the keg provided by the insulating container and the air shell, heat transfer to the keg is minimized so much less refrigerant is required than in the prior art methods. This not only reduces the cost, but makes the cold pack lighter and very easy to transport. Cooling is provided by two cases of refrigerant. The refrigerant can be ice, but is preferably one of the refrigerant gels, well known in the art, that in the desired temperature range for the keg has a high capacity for heat absorption with minimal temperature change. One case is placed on the top of the keg and one case is placed on the bottom of the keg. The upper case is donut shaped, with the central aperture sized to receive and surround the valve in the top of the keg. The bottom of the upper case conforms to the top surface of the keg, contacting a substantial portion of the surface so that heat is readily conducted from the keg to the case. The lower case, for simplicity, can be like the upper top case so that a stock of different cases is not required. The top of the lower case conforms to the bottom surface of the keg, contacting a substantial portion of the surface so that heat is readily conducted from the keg to the case.
Hand holes are provided on opposing sides of the container, near the top in a position so that the handles on the keg can be aligned therewith. The lid has hand holes aligned with those in the container. The cold pack can be easily carried by gripping the keg directly through the hand holes in the container and lid.
The cold pack of this invention provides a compact, inexpensive and convenient way to store, transport, and dispense beverages from a keg. The container and lid are lightweight and compact and do not impede the transportability of the keg. The keg handles are readily accessible. The container and lid insulate the keg eliminating condensation on the exterior, and reducing the amount of coolant required, thereby lowering costs and reducing weight. The container and lid also completely enclose the keg, protecting the keg from wear and tear and abuse, and making it more presentable. The container and lid can even be decorated, if desired, or advertisements can be put on the container and lid. The packaged refrigerant will not leak, and if refrigerant gel is used, it will provide more cooling for the weight. The cold pack keeps the keg cold for extended periods of time, which is important since suppliers are often long distances from the point of consumption. The cold pack is so compact and convenient it can be used anywhere and it makes kegs so easy to handle that it will reduce the number of nonreusable bottles and cans used, to obvious environmental advantage. These and other advantages will be more apparent after reference to the drawings and the description of the preferred embodiment.